G0Z
"I've been dead for 19 years. I was born in a small town with an annual Circus, so I have a passion for stuff like that. Fortunately, my boss died while I was working in the carnival, so that is why I decided to get my doctrine. I'd be happier as a freak." -G0Z G0Z (Annie Martin Holmes) is considered to be the most popular myth if not, one of the most popular myths on Roblox. Overview G0Z appears as a male character wearing clown makeup and accessories, as well as a doctor's head mirror, white T-shirt, red pants, and animal slippers. He works as both a doctor (seemingly a therapist, psychiatrist, or hematologist) as well as a clown, often referring to himself and his assistants as circus freaks. History G0Z is an account created in August of 2012, the account's game(s) were macabre and mysterious, depicting the deceased bodies of unsuspecting people who frequented the place. G0Z would quickly garner the attention of early myth hunters which added fuel to the flame, as G0Z would become one of the more well-known figureheads of the early myth genre, as well as a dangerous one. The legend goes that players who would join his game would end up finding themselves as corpses in it in a later update. Should the player continue playing they will receive a PM from G0Z about an appointment, and if the player attends the appointment the account will vanish afterward and the avatar will remain in the game as a corpse. Following the popularity explosion of the myth genre in 2018, mostly caused by YouTubers such as AlbertsStuff, G0Z and several of his assistants have become hugely popular. G0Z would go on to create the game, Circus in the Sky, which would garner nearly two million visits and countless YouTuber's and hunter's attention. Hqdefault.jpg|G0Z's oldest avatar look 2c1f0995e0e478a5a65d48ecf2965948.png|Artist's interpretation of G0Z (via CF) 2d6f6c711516e15d50219839e9f88bba.png|G0Z in his r15 look with zombie animation g0z.png|G0z's current avatar Game(s) Our Happy Town Back into the basement.. ahah..haha..h The Circus in The Sky! Behavior G0Z acts how you would expect a clown to act. He's very playful and friendly but is secretly under control of a god-like figure in his mythos called "Father Sun" who presumably makes him kill players and have their dead bodies placed in his game a few days later. G0Z also states in "G0Z, Yukc0, AND Z00ZY_Q Answer Your Questions!" that "he cannot feel sadness" mostly due to Father Sun's influence. When questioned or asked about the more dark sides of his story involving dead players, he is quick to reject it at all costs, which makes how truthful he really is extremely questionable. He has video links hidden throughout his game, Circus in the Sky. Albert (Or Flamingo) plays a clip in one of his videos. It shows him taking a video his "friends", talking to them. He asks them if they believe he is innocent. However, his "friends" are actually dolls. This might state that he is insane. Group(s) Collaboration! External Links G0Z's Roblox Account G0Z's old YouTube channel G0Z's current YouTube channel G0Z's Twitter G0Z's Instagram The Circus in the Sky (comic) Trivia * G0Z's bio has "hematologist" written at the end of his bio. Hematology is the study of blood-related diseases. * G0Z currently has multiple assistants. Them being Z00ZY_Q, YUCK0, CAROLlNE and CLlNTEN. * It is known that he has ties with Its_Kermo well. * It Is unknown if G0Z has more secret assistants * Father Sun is also relevant to the stories of his assistants along with former myth, Morgenne. * G0Z is the first myth to have an official comic on him Category:Popular Myths Category:Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Active Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Enszo Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord Category:G0Z